


The Three Stages of Drunk Sebastian

by mostlymormor



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Drunken Confessions, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 13:27:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4668251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mostlymormor/pseuds/mostlymormor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from Anonymous on Tumblr</p><p>'the first time they say 'i love you' :D'</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Three Stages of Drunk Sebastian

Sebastian loved his drink. He would drink regularly. However, he didn’t often get drunk. Tipsy, maybe, but very rarely properly  _drunk_. And that was unfortunate for Jim, who thought drunk Sebastian was the best thing to ever grace this earth.

So after a job gone well, Jim opened a bottle of whiskey and poured them both a drink to celebrate. And when Sebastian finished his, Jim poured him another, and another, and kept it going until Sebastian was... pretty damn drunk.

The first sign of a drunk Sebastian Moran was giggling. Most people wouldn’t expect Sebastian to giggle  _ever_ , but he just didn’t stop when drunk. One time they tried to have sex when Sebastian was drunk.  _Tried_  being the key word, because as soon as clothes came off, Sebastian was giggling far too much to do anything.

A drink or two more, and you’d spot the second sign. Tactility. Hands on with everything, particularly people. Not necessarily in a sexual way either. He’d place a hand on Jim’s shoulder or arm or even his chest while talking. Any excuse to touch, he’d find it. Nights with drunk Sebastian were the ones that ended with Jim becoming Sebastian’s blanket, or teddy bear. 

And that night... it was the first time Jim had seen Sebastian so drunk, and so the first time he’d seen the third sign. Affection.

“...You have nice eyes...” Sebastian said with a silly smile, leaning across the table, running his fingers over Jim’s palm.

“Okay.” Jim said, laughing a little. “If you say so.”

“They’re really pretty.” Sebastian added with one of those giggles. It was a low pitched giggle, as always, but definitely a giggle nonetheless. “ _You’re_  really pretty.”

“Thank you.” Jim said, smiling, knowing that the comment was genuine. Sebastian couldn’t pull off lying when he was drunk either. Got all twitchy. “You’re not bad yourself.”

“I could look at you all night.” Sebastian said, head lolling a little to one side, but eyes never leaving Jim’s face.

“...You’re being awfully complementary.” Jim mused, though he really quite liked it. “Why’s that?”

“Because I’m pissed.” Sebastian said, matter-of-factly. And he giggled again.

“You like this to everyone when you’re pissed?” Jim asked.

“Nah... Just you...” Sebastian replied, giggling again. “You’re the prettiest.”

“You don’t even say this stuff to pretty girls at the bar?” Jim teased.

“Nah... I don’t love them, do I?”

Jim froze at that, blinking at Sebastian.

“Pardon?”

“I don’t love them.” Sebastian repeated, grinning. “Not like I love  _you_...”

“...You... love me?” Jim asked, feeling... weird in his stomach. It wasn’t a particularly  _bad_  weird though.

“Yup.”

“...Are you sure you’re not just saying that because you’re drunk?”

“Jim...” Sebastian said, turning Jim’s hand over and over between his own, playing idly with his fingers. “You can ask me tomorrow morning... once I’m not hungover anymore... And I’ll say it again. And again and again if you want me to. Because I love you.”

Jim blinked again, and Sebastian just smiled.

“I...” Jim started, then hesitated. “I... love you too.”

“Good.” Sebastian concluded, lacing his fingers with Jim’s. “I love you three.”

Jim laughed a little. Sebastian giggled.


End file.
